


And only the Silence remains

by Shadowed_Novice



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Molestation, Telepathic Bond, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Novice/pseuds/Shadowed_Novice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fate pulls one over on even those meant to be great. Follow the eagle and a certain Raven haired King of Swords as their paths intertwine. Love isn't always easy. And to those too stubborn, the rivers of blood will reveal the truth in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malik's Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be in a counter perspective between Altair and Malik. Try not to get confuzzled. XD

I cursed my abysmal luck for possibly the umpteenth time that evening as I evaded yet another arrow. Things could not get any worse. Well, they could, but that is beside the point. With an entire platoon of the city watch on my tail, the bastards were damned persistent, I'll give them that. Eyes casting left and right, I sighed in exasperation as I took a leap of faith off the two level building I was currently on. My mission partner was missing. My second paired assassination mission with that witless buffoon and yet again I end up forced to do all of the work. Damned Abbas. He gets one rank ahead of me and he thinks he's Richard the Lionheart, by Anima!  
I waited until the guards were gone, having nattered to each other like children over the assassin disappearing into thin air, before leaving my hiding place, feeling suddenly restless.  
It was quick work crossing from the middle to the rich district of Jerusalem. Since Abbas was taking his sweet time doing what ever the hell he was, I decided to explore the goings on of the New Year's festival. Being seventeen and a low ranked Journeyman, I've never really had the chance to have any true time to myself, so I'd best enjoy this opportunity while it lasts. There was music in great abundance. Food, drink, merriment, and general drunken idiocy in some areas, dancing girls, and gypsies in others. I had been drawn toward an area where some of the gypsy dancers were putting on a show with their younger, less experienced girls, leading to their older women when Abbas finally decided to show up. Just when I was having a good time, too.  
“Oi, Al-Sayf! We don't have time to be just -hic- lolly-shiteing about! Get your half-blood ass moving!”He slurred half drunkenly. I scowled at the derogation, but obeyed as to not be punished by the rafiq. I got the sadistic satisfaction of watching Abbas stumble over the rooftops, nearly falling over the edge a few times on the way to the bureau. I actually had to stop once to get myself to stop laughing. Once I did, I noticed that Abbas was gone. Probably back at the bureau already. Not caring in the slightest, I flitted over the last few rooftops and landed in the lattice enclosed garden in a tight roll, expecting to see the buffoon sprawled on the pillows, unconscious.  
When I got to my feet and looked over, my stomach very nearly hit the stone floor.  
There was Abbas, with a novice pinned to the cushions, salivating over him like a man would a whore, pulling at the younger one's clothes, a grotesque lump beginning to form in the front of his trousers. Disgusted, I unsheathed my sword and cracked Abbas in the back of the head with the hilt, knocking him unconscious. Sheathing my sword, I rolled him off of the novice to be dealt with later. The boy was curled into a ball, whimpering almost silently. From his stature, he couldn't have been any older than Kadar. Twelve at the most.  
I crouched next to him, placing a gentle hand on a slim shoulder. He shivered and curled in tighter on himself and I sighed, taking a seat next to the frightened novice.  
“Hey, come now.”I started, “Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?” I didn't get an immediate answer from the boy, but after a moment's hesitation, he shook his head and peered up at me with fearful, curious eyes from under his gray hood. Strange... I recognize those eyes. That unusual amber...  
“You're Kadar's friend. Altair, was it?”I asked. He perked up at the mention of my little brother and nodded once. I smiled gently and patted his shoulder.  
“Well Altair, you won't have to worry about this piece of shite anymore. I'll speak to the Rafiq in the morning and he'll be reported to the Master.”I sneered at the limp form of Abbas and then looking back at Altair, he offered me a weak smile before snuggling down into the cushions, laying his head on my lap. Blinking, I shook off my confusion, owing it to the poor boy losing his father to betrayal and execution just last year and thus, having no one for comfort. I ran my hand under his hood, through his hair like I would with Kadar, and Altair was asleep soon after.  
I spoke with the Rafiq the next morning. With the mission complete, we were to depart for Masyaf immediately. I was tasked with escorting Altair and an apprentice, Rauf Assam, back as well. The Rafiq dispatched a bird to report Abbas' misdemeanor to be dealt with on our return. Just a week more with the man, and hopefully, I'd not have to deal with him as a partner again.  
On the journey back, Rauf was exceedingly talkative. The complete opposite of Altair. The boy made not a single sound, said not a single thing the entire trip. Then again, his friend spoke enough for the both of them. Still, his silence was disconcerting. A boy his age should be at least as noisy as my little brother, if not this little chatterbox here, glancing back and forth between Altair and Rauf.  
We met with the master as soon as we reached Masyaf. He was pleased with the mission's success, but with having received the Rafiq's bird, he was spitting mad. In the end, I got a promotion, and Abbas was sleighted with kitchen and stable duty for a month without pay on top of guard duty. He'd be smelling like horse shite for weeks! As soon as we were dismissed, We were greeted by my brother, and after ensuring he was well and vice versa, he dragged Altair off to do who knows what. Was I ever that energetic when I was his age?  
Getting back to Altair, though, his silence is very troubling. I'll have to keep an eye on him when I can.  
Just in case...


	2. Altair's begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on Masyaf in 1187, the traitorouus second in comand.

Masyaf was in chaos. Templars were everywhere, and fire was beginning to spread into the village. Assassin brothers were struggling to fend off the attack, becoming overwhelmed quickly. On the ride up the road toward the stables, I could just see inside the gates. There was Rauf, surrounded by four Templars, barely holding them off. Seeing my friend in danger, I drew my sword and spurred my horse to a gallop. The Templar directly in my path lost his head, and I jumped off my horse and impaled the next one. The last two gave each other stupid looks, then hightailed it through the gates, not looking back.  
“Altair, it's good you've come! We need all the help we can get!”Rauf called, coming up to me as I flicked the blood off my sword and sheathed it. I placed a hand on his shoulder, having to look up at him, given that he was a head taller than me and giving him a look, asking with my eyes just what had happened.  
“We've been betrayed. Halim has been a spy the entire time!”Rauf growled, frustrated with the entire situation. Not that I can blame him. Our home is being raped of it's peace and safety. If they get a hold of the Master, I fear that it will be the end of the order. As if sensing my thoughts, Rauf placed a hand on my head soothingly.  
“Don't worry. We'll drive them out. A swarm of Templars is hardly enough to end our creed.”He said gently. I nodded and stepped away from him as Abbas ran up to us.  
“What are you two doing just standing about?! The Templars have overrun the castle!”He barked. I scowled and shared a look with Rauf. He turned to Abbas.  
“And Al Mualim? Where is he?”He asked, flicking his hidden blade nervously.  
“The traitor has him and several others up in the castle. We can do nothing for them now. The best thing we can do is evacuate the rest of the civilians and regroup.”I blinked, surprised that he was being rational at a time like this, then approached Rauf from the side. Walking my fingers up his shoulder and tapping his temple, he nodded and was about to start up the hill, when Abbas stepped in his way, angry at being unable to interpret our little code.  
“What are you doing? We must fall back!”He growled while Rauf and I looked on calmly.  
“Take the novices and Apprentices you find and evacuate the civilians, then when the castle gates close, gather the higher ranks and flank the crusaders. Drive them into the canyon.”Rauf cast me a questioning glance. At my nod, he started up the hill toward the castle with me in tow.  
“You'll be killed! What can you two do?”Abbas called up after us. We ignored him, continuing our trek through the village, stopping here and there to help a novice or a surrounded civilian.  
Some time later, after breaking off from the carnage, we reached the castle gates. To our surprise and ultimate outrage, we were greeted by the traitor himself, Halim Ansari. He was dressed in black chain-mail and had black Armour with silver adornments. Proof that he was both a beguiler and a Templar, for that attire was of the Saracen branch of the Templar order. I growled deep in my throat, perhaps one of the only sounds possible for me to make, and made to advance on the man, only for Rauf, bless his rational mind, to clamp a hand on my shoulder and hold me back.  
“Another step, and your precious mentor dies, along with everyone else inside!”Ansari announced smugly, indicating over his shoulder at the captive assassins just inside the courtyard. I could see the Master being restrained by two crusader Templars, and taking note of the other captives, my heart sank through the ground at the sight of Kadar there with his hands tied in front of him. If he was killed, his brother would be crushed!  
I struggled in Rauf's grip, flicking my hidden blade in my desire to bury it in the betrayer's throat. If he would only release me, I'd end all of this nonsense in a heartbeat. Rauf's grip tightened briefly before he stepped in front of me slightly, mimicking my tension almost exactly, his expression twisting in his anger.  
“You'll not leave this place alive, traitor.”He ground out. Halim released a bark of laughter, causing me to once again try to throw Rauf's grip off, only to be pushed back yet again.  
“No, you misunderstand. I am no traitor,”He said, placing his black helmet upon his head, “For I cannot betray those I never truly loved.” I was shaking with barely restrained rage at the darkly mocking tone he used so casually. Oh, how I longed to put that hypocrite out of his misery.   
“Then you are doubly wretched, for you have been living a lie.”Rauf spat as the gate slammed shut. The traitor turned away and I was finally released from my friend's grasp. I glared up at him blackly as he turned to face me once more. He cocked a hand on his hip, giving me a stern look.   
“Don't look at me like that. You know why I did it.”He scolded. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, raising an eyebrow in a 'now what?' fashion. He huffed.  
“Now we have to find a way inside without alerting the enemy...”I pointed up at the battlements, as if it were obvious, and he palmed his face, “Of course! Why didn't I think of that? So the usual technique? I take out the sentries, you go for the feather?”At my nod, we both sprang up the wall, climbing swiftly. Rauf went after the Templar sentries, silencing them before they could raise the alarm, and I scaled the ramparts, keeping out of sight until I was directly above Ansari. I waited for Rauf to land in the haystack in the courtyard before I leaped upon the beguiler, plunging my hidden blade through his throat. As he lay dying, he spoke to me.   
“You place too much faith in the hearts of men, Altair,”He said as Rauf came up to my side, “The Templar's know the truth. Humans are weak, basse, and petty.”I shook my head, then placed a hand over my heart in the standard assassin salute and gestured around at everything vaguely. Rauf translated for the dying man.  
“No. Our creed is evidence to the contrary.”He elaborated. It is the truth. People should be free to make their own choices, and be free to live with the consequences of those choices, what ever they may be. Alas, the world doesn't always grant the things we want, so we make do, and try to achieve that dream.  
Ansari released a wheezing laugh, “Ah, perhaps I am not wise enough to understand,”He started, sneering, “but I suspect the opposite. That I am too wise to believe in such rubbish...”Ansari gave one last wet gurgle as the light faded from his eyes. Turning from the fresh corpse, I ran to Kadar and the captives and freed them. Looking Kadar over to ensure he was unharmed, he swatted my hands away with a relieved smile.  
“I’m fine, Altair! You worry too much!”he said, rubbing his wrists. I ruffled his hair and he whined, batting my hand away. I cast him a meaningful look, formed a crown with my hands, then placed a hand on my sword. He stared for a second before he understood.  
“Go help my brother. Right!”Kadar made to run off before my whistle caught his attention again. I pulled my sheathed short-sword off my back and tossed it to him. He caught it and threw a grin over his shoulder as he continued on his way.  
Seeing their commander dead, the crusader Templars released the master and ran for it. I approached the Master and he held up a hand to halt me as he brushed himself off. I followed behind him as he approached the corpse of the traitor, Rauf coming up next to me. He just gazed at it for a brief moment as two brothers came to take it away. He then turned to regard us. Me, specifically.  
“You offered him a chance to salvage his dignity. Why?”He asked, looking from me to Rauf, then back again. I folded my hands as if in prayer briefly, then placed a hand over my heart. The master looked to Rauf for translation.  
“No man should pass from this world without knowing some kindness.”He clarified. The master's eyebrows rose.  
“But he shunned your graces!”His tone was surprised. I spread my hands in a shrug.  
“As was his right.”Rauf iterated for me. The master faced me and placed a hand on my shoulder, pride shining in his eyes. Rauf looked on with a smile.  
“Altair, I've watched you grow from a child into a fine assassin. It fills me with as much sadness as pride. You fit your father's shoes well.”I caught a glimpse of a smile behind the long silver beard. I tried not to let my discomfort show. I don't like talking about that man. I folded my arms and ducked my head for a brief second, then tapped my temple and hidden blade bracer then shrugged.  
“I did not know him well as a father. He was an assassin first and foremost.”My friend placed his hand on my shoulder as he translated my signing, squeezing gently. The master seemed to address the both of us at the same time.  
“You too, were born in this order. Do you regret it?”He asked. I raised my hands, palms up, then shrugged my shoulders ever so slightly. Rauf answered for the both of us.  
“This is the only life we've ever known. How can we regret it?”The master's smile widened all the more.  
“You may find a way in time. When that time comes, it will be your choice as to the path you prefer.”He explicated wisely, Then turned serious.”Come, my children. Ready your blades. This fight is far from over.”I nodded, then looked to my partner and friend. Dare I call him my brother in all but blood? We shared a look, then grinned, drawing our swords and rushing out to join the fray. Time to stamp out some bucket-heads. I wonder who's kill count will be higher this time?  
Only one way to find out.  
And in all of the bloodshed that followed, I never once noticed the master watching ever so closely...


	3. Malik's new Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing out the templars, Altair gets a promotion as a result, and Malik gets a little surprise.

I couldn't stop the slight grin that broke over my face seeing the Templar bastards running with their tails between their legs. They'd finally gotten the message that if they didn't flee, they'd die. Bloody cowards. It was a bit of a surprise to see Kadar run up to me. He'd disappeared sometime at the start of the attack. At the time, I really hadn't had a chance to find out why, but seeing him here now had a flood of relief wash up my spine.  
“Kadar, where have you been?”I asked. Now that I look him over, he looks relatively unharmed, besides for a bruise on his temple that was ever so slightly split and bleeding. His weapons were missing and he was unarmed save for a sheathed short-sword in his hand that seems oddly familiar.  
“I was surprised and knocked out. When I came to, I was in the castle courtyard tied up with a few others. Master Halim betrayed us and let the Templars into the castle. They had the Master and I thought we were done for. Then Altair drops out of nowhere and stabs the traitor right through the throat! It was incredible!”He babbled on. Hearing that, I was impressed. To be able to spring on a man as paranoid as Halim Ansari unnoticed and deal a lethal blow was deserving of respect. Altair was a senior Journeyman ranked assassin. He was likely to get a promotion out of this. An initiated assassin at age 17; the youngest ever. This will go down in history.

The full moon was high in the sky as the entire order gathered in the Castle courtyard. Torches surrounded the perimeter and cast eerie shadows on the forms of those at the front of the crowd. That is to say, Altair, Rauf, and the master. Their forms almost gave me the impression of specters with the way the light of the moon and ceremonial flame bounced off their robes. It was all but ethereal.  
“You have proven yourselves worthy to be initiated into the order more intimately. Note that none but those with the most talent and potential receive this honor.”The master intoned regally. I rolled my eyes at the dramatics. He does this every time.  
The master reached for a branding iron and placed it in the ceremonial fire. Then Altair and Rauf shed their outer robes and folded them neatly. Something I found odd, though, was that Altair did not remove his hood. Hm. To each his own, I suppose.  
“There comes a time when every assassin must choose the path they prefer. Whether it be the path of a master assassin, a teacher for novices, or a Rafiq. The time has come, so choose.” The Master folded his arms, waiting for an answer from them both. Altair motioned to his bracer. Staying an assassin, then?  
“I will stay in Masyaf for the novices.”Rauf decided. The Master nodded his assent and removed the iron from the pyre. Rauf held out his right hand And I could hear the hiss of flesh being seared all the way back from my position. It reminded me of the brand on my shoulder. I rubbed it unconsciously as The brand was removed from Rauf's skin and stuck back in the fire for a minute. Then Altair stepped forward and was directed to turn around. This is very strange. If he is to be a field assassin, then why isn't his shirt off? The brand goes on the left shoulder...  
Oh. The sound of searing flesh caused me to abandon my thoughts. Altair is getting it at the small of his back. Only those confident that they will become a Master assassin have it placed there. I hope he knows what he is doing.  
The Master then placed the iron aside and bade the two to stand. He placed a bundle in each of their arms and they carefully unfolded them. Each of them had been given robes befitting the path they had chosen to pursue. Rauf was handed the black and gray outer robes of an instructor, while Altair was handed robes similar to my own. Long white outer robes with a silver cowl and a silver clasp for his harness. Each tugged them over their heads and secured their sashes and armor. Then they bowed and saluted the master. The master placed a hand on their heads and bade them to rise. He turned them by the shoulders and presented them. Everyone cheered. Two more men among the elite. The order was all the stronger for it.  
Just that thought brought a smile to my face.

Some time later, I paced through the seemingly empty courtyard, pondering the strange events of the ceremony. I've never paid attention to Altair before, but now that he's been forced into the spotlight, I cant help but notice some discrepancies with his entire character.  
Altair never speaks to anyone. He's small; more so than even a late bloomer should be, standing almost a head shorter than myself. He's lithe, fast, and is partial to long range combat with a crossbow and throwing knives, and when pushed into close quarters, he uses a short-sword. He never lowers his hood for anyone and never trains with others his age. With these facts laid to bare, one could almost assume that Altair isn't even a man at all.  
I was brought out of my thoughts when a loud crash caught my attention. It came from near the castle wall. Crouching and staying to the shadows, I approached as quickly as I dared. It was Abbas. He was standing over another assassin. They looked to have been hit hard enough to be knocked down. That must have been the crash. Even so, I drew closer still, hoping to hear the bastard's reason's for hitting another brother outside of the training ring.  
“You little piece of shite! You ruin everything! That initiation should have been mine, but no! You had to play the hero! You and that little plaything of yours!”He ranted, his grin almost bloodthirsty. So the assassin was Altair. What a coincidence.  
Altair tensed and made to shove the bigger man away, but he was kicked back down. Abbas laughed mockingly, rubbing his heel in Altair's gut harshly, causing the younger to wince.  
“I've seen the looks you give him. You think I wouldn't notice? I'm not like the rest of these fools, Altair. I see you for what you are. A dirty little Tart who thought yourself too good to spread your legs five years ago. Since then, I've been waiting to pay you back for that humiliation. You and Al-Sayf. What would the brotherhood think, I wonder? Their savior, a filthy little mute whore? I'm surprised no one else called you out on this, with curves like those.”He accentuated every other word with a kick. I heard more than one bone snap, and I could smell the coppery tang of blood. I felt my heart stop when Altair stopped moving; stopped trying to defend himself against Abbas. Throwing discretion to the wind, I stalked up behind Abbas and tapped him on the shoulder. He paused and turned to face me.  
“What do you want?”He snarled. I gave him my coldest smile.  
“Say goodnight.”And I punched him hard in the jaw, the force sending him reeling to the ground in a graceless heap, unconscious. Shoving him away with my foot, glaring at the piece of shite's limp form for good measure, I knelt down to the broken form of my comrade.  
Sometime during that spectacle, Altair's hood had come off. I have no doubts in my mind now about my injured comrade now. Altair ibn La-Ahad is a woman. No man has a face that soft, nor hair that long and well taken care of. Bruises were already forming on her face, and one eye was swollen. Her robe was stained with blood, and I don't know how many bones are broken. I'm no healer.  
In a split second decision, I fixed Altair's hood to the best of my ability, then scooped her up and raced for the infirmary. Half way there, I nearly crashed into a familiar face.  
“Malik? What-Is that Altair?!”Rauf sputtered, following behind me as I started off again.  
“Yes, it's Altair.”  
“What happened?”He asked as we arrived in the abnormally empty infirmary, yelling for the healer.  
“Abbas happened. The bastard apparently doesn't take rejection well, and thinks you and Altair are seeing each other.”I allowed the healers to take her from my arms and we were ushered out. I turned in the direction of the Master's tower and set out at a brisk pace.  
“Where did he get that idea from? I see her as my sister.”I gaped at him, incredulous. He regarded me, amused. “You don't really think I've been Altair's partner for all these years without discovering some things, do you? Altair is a woman, yes. She's also a mute. She had her throat cut when she was eleven, though luckily, someone was smart enough to cauterize the wound right away. We've developed a sort of system over the years. I read the subtle gestures and motions she makes and interpret them. It's easy enough to figure out if you're around her long enough.”He silenced himself as we climbed to the Master's workspace in the tower. He was there, thankfully. As usual, his long nose was buried in a book. He looked up as we approached.  
“Malik? And Rauf? What can I do for you two?”He asked amiably. I gulped.  
“Abbas Sofian was found harming one of our own outside of the training ring. They are in the infirmary as we speak.”I informed him. His face hardened.  
“Who was attacked? Speak quickly!”he demanded. I shifted, feeling his black stare trying to impale me.  
“Altair Ibn La-Ahad, master. I do not know much, as I am not a healer, however, the injuries sustained were quite serious. More than one will scar, and he received several broken bones. Missions will not be an option for at least two moons.”I bowed my head, afraid to make eye contact.  
“I see. And where is Abbas now?”he asked. I hid my smirk.  
“Unconscious in the courtyard, Master.”He huffed a chuckle and shook his head. I was well known among the senior initiates for my nasty right hook.  
“Very well. I will be sure to punish him appropriately. I believe a demotion and a fortnight in the stables should humble his behavior. Thank you for bringing me this news.”The master was about to dismiss us, when Rauf spoke up.  
“Master, if I may? With my becoming an instructor, I will be unable to keep up with my duties as Altair's mission partner. I may be incorrect, but is Malik not without a partner?”He asked, causing both the master and myself to raise an eyebrow. What's he up to?  
“Yes, you are correct. This could be advantageous. Two of my most skilled field assassins partnered together could see nearly impossible missions to completion. I have decided. Malik, you and Altair will be paired together from now on. Have you any questions?”He drew himself up, his gaze almost tearing through me, daring me to object with his choice. I actually felt relieved for Rauf's meddling. With Altair as my mission partner, I'd be able to prevent such attacks on her in the future. Bowing my head, I thanked the master sincerely.  
“As you wish, Master. However, a question, if I may?”I peered up at him and he nodded for me to continue.  
“Of course.”  
“What am I to do as he heals? Surely I am not to idle?”  
“Is the answer not obvious? You are to help your new partner as he heals. Get to know him as a person as well as an assassin. It won't do having you at each others throats when you need to work together.”My eye twitched at the Master's sense of humor. Or rather, the lack thereof. “Yes, Master.”I kept my voice neutral. No need to be punished for expressing annoyance at the wrong time.  
“Then we are done here. Be on your way. I have much work that has yet to be done.”  
With the clear dismissal, we fled the tower, barely containing our gaiety at Abbas' punishment. He'd be smelling like horse shite for weeks! A lesson Sofian won't soon forget, I am quite sure. Seeing the sun peeking over the horizon, Rauf stifled a yawn.  
“You go check on our lovely lady. I'm going to bed.”He said, then shuffled off sleepily. I rolled my eyes at his antics. I know I need a wife, but his attempts at setting me up are as obvious as an elephant in a haystack.  
With the castle halls empty, I had no trouble getting back to the infirmary. I kept my steps quiet, as to not wake anyone. The very last thing I needed was somebody jumping down my throat for being too loud at this hour.  
The sight that greeted me as I entered the infirmary almost had me doubled over in mirth. Altair was awake, propped on a large pillow, glaring at the messy lump of hair over her shoulder, trying to braid it with one hand. Her left arm was in a sling, and the bruises that had been just forming on her face were a dark purple. Stitching was visible across the right side of her lips, and judging from the way she held herself, a couple of ribs were broken. I winced in sympathy. None of those were fun. I started over toward her.  
“Need some help?”I asked, causing her to jump, then cringe. She curled in slightly, glancing around before staring at me with wide, panicked green eyes. Stopping in front of her, I leaned down and looked her in the eyes.  
“I know what you are probably thinking. You have nothing to fear from me, Altair. Your secret is safe. You have my word as your new assigned partner.”I smiled at the flicker of surprise in her eyes as she relaxed. So this is what Rauf meant.  
“Al Mualim just made the decision not too long ago. With Rauf as a novice instructor, he will be unable to leave Masyaf for a long time. And since my partner is dead, may he rest in peace, it was convenient for him to place us together.”Understanding eased onto her face and any tension in her posture bled away. I gestured to her hair and she nodded. I sat next to her and combed my fingers through it. Altair sighed in contentment and leaned into me slightly, causing my face to burn. I cleared my throat.  
“I never did thank you for saving my brother earlier.”I mentally cringed at my despondent attempt at conversation. I felt her shrug.  
“Well, thank you anyway.”I tuned my attention back to my task. Altair's long hair was untangled. Not quite neat as it should be, but without a comb I couldn't help that. I wove it into a loose braid and tied it off with a spare piece of twine from one of my pockets. I laid it over her shoulder and she ran her hand over it, disbelief clear on her face, then looked at me. I chuckled quietly.  
“It comes from weaving my own ropes for over six years.”I said, answering her silent question. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and she nodded her thanks.  
“You're welcome. Will you be alright?”I asked as I stood up again. She raised an eyebrow in return. I rolled my eyes. Not even a few moments and her sense of humor is better than both the master and my brother's. A relief, that. Maybe this will work out after all. Perhaps a leap of faith is in order...  
“Since we are to be partners, perhaps we should start fresh? My name is Malik Al-Sayf. Would you like to be friends?”I asked, feeling utterly foolish. Altair looked taken aback, then held out her hand with a smile. I took it in mine and shook it once, then took a seat on the floor next to her bed and just talked to her. We talked about nothing and everything, just getting to know each other. She'd do her best to answer me with gestures, and when that became difficult, I'd hold out my hand with a smile and she'd write in it. We kept this up well into the morning, until Altair's eyes started to droop, and I started to yawn. I was about to depart when the head healer came storming out of her office, looking for all the world like an angry dragon. I darted for the door as soon as the healer grabbed her broom, yelling a farewell to Altair.  
“Get back here and take it like a man!”She yelled, delivering a swat to my backside with her broom of death.  
“Never happen! Ow! Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!”I sped up, just barely avoiding a swing that would have sent my head flying to Acre.  
“Stop now and take it, or I'll shove it up your ass!”I laughed nervously and leaped over the railing of the stairs, winding around the next corridor and lost her. I cackled as I could still hear her cursing and spitting like a cobra laying an egg.  
“AL-SAYF!!!!”  
I kept laughing all the way back to my room. Yes, this may just work out after all. Ah, at least things will be more amusing around here.


End file.
